Sailor Jupiter and Prince Jupiter?
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Makoto Kino thought she was destined to be alone after her parents died in a plane crash but one important blonde Sailor Guardian and a very special Prince want to show her that she never has to be alone again. Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meatball head and her talking cat?

Makoto looked at the main entrance of her new school Juban Middle School. "Hey! Are you new here?" Came a high pitched voice from behind. Makoto turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair tied up in two buns on the top her head. "Yea, I'm new, How did you know?"

"Your school uniform looks different."

"Oh, None of the uniforms for you school fit me so I had to use this one. I'm too tall," Makoto explained.

"What class are you in?" the blonde asked.

"Uh, Class 1."

"Thats my class! Come on I'll show you the way!"

Not even being able to protest Makoto was dragged into the building. She stumbled after the blonde girl as she pulled her up to one of the classroom doors. "Come on I'll introduce you to some people," the girl said as she pulled Makoto to a group of two standing around. "Naru-chan, Umino-kun!"

"Usagi-chan, your on time today! And who is this girl you've brought?" the boy named Umino asked.

"My name is Makoto Kino, I'm new to this class," Makoto answered. "That's right! Makoto-chan these are my two best friends Naru Osaka, and Umino Gurio, and my name is Usagi Tsukino."

"It's nice to meet you Makoto-chan," Naru said. "Thank you..." Makoto said quietly. "Ah, are you my new student?" a woman with long reddish brown hair asked her. "Yes Ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you, you name is Makoto Kino am I right?"

"Yes Ma'am..."

"Well I'm your teacher Haruka-sensei."

"It's nice to meet you Haruka-sensei."

Haruka-sensei smiled at her and pointed to an empty desk at the front of the room. "That will be you seat for the remainder of the year."

Makoto nodded and took her seat. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Makoto-chan, You can eat lunch with Naru-chan, Umino-kun, and me." Usagi said with a big goofy grin. "Thank you, I'll keep it in mind," Makoto said politely, not wanting to directly say no to the girl.

When the bell rang for lunch Makoto opened her bag to take out the lunch she made for herself. "Makoto-chan! Come on, I won't take no for an answer!" Usagi said in a sing songy voice. Makoto sighed and smiled a little. One day wouldn't hurt.

She sat down outside with the trio of friends and took the top of of her lunch box. "Wow Makoto-chan! That looks so good! Your mom actually makes you lunch like that!?" Usagi asked dramatically. "Uh, no... I made this myself this morning. My mother isn't around," Makoto replied. She didn't want to say that her mother was dead, it was too painful to say out loud. "So you live with your dad then?"

"No, he's not around either..." Makoto said quietly.

"Grandparent?" Naru asked. Makoto simply shook her head. "Well who do you live with then?" Usagi asked scratching her head.

"No one, I live alone. E-excuse me but I need to go." Makoto stood and ran off, leaving her lunch and three astonished teens behind.

"What was that all about?" Naru asked. "I don't know, she seemed really upset though.." Usagi mumbled. "Do you think, maybe, her parents are dead?" Naru asked sadly. "I'm gonna go find her," Usagi said getting up and heading in the direction Makoto had run off in. Usagi found Makoto on the roof of the school, her back facing her. "M-Makoto-chan?" Usagi asked nervously. "Please go away. I really don't want to talk right now."

"But, your upset and I want to help..."

"Thank you but, I don't need any. I'm better off alone."

"Makoto-chan don't say things like that! No one should ever be alone!"

"Usagi-chan please, just go away."

Usagi frowned but decided not to push the girl and so she reluctantly left.

Makoto sighed as she Usagi left. She didn't want to be mean to the girl and if she was honest she didn't really want her to leave either. Ever since her parents died in that plane crash everything went downhill. It seemed like something happened to everyone that was important to her or got closer to her. Makoto had made a promise to herself to distance herself from people so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore, she knew she was destined to be alone. The bell rang again and Makoto realized that she hadn't eaten her lunch. She sighed and made her way back to her classroom. "She sat down in her seat avoiding the stare she knew she was getting from Usagi. "Makoto-chan, you forgot your lunch, Naru-chan saved it for you," Usagi whispered as she held out the bento box. "Thank you," Makoto said.

"I don't know what to do! She needs someone to talk to but she doesn't seem to want to let anyone in!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Well If Naru-chan is right and her parents are dead, well I'm not so sure I'd be willing to talk about it either," Ami said. "She needs someone though Ami-chan! It doesn't do any good for someone to be alone all the time!" Usagi argued.

"I agree with Usagi-chan for once," Rei said from across the table. "I'm not saying I disagree I'm just saying I have an idea of why she's acting the way she is," Ami defended.

"I don't think I've ever seen all three of you arguing before. What's going on?" Motoki asked as he came up to the table. "Oh Motoki-Nii! It's this new girl at our school. She seemed really upset today and I was trying to help but she just doesn't want to let anyone in. I'm worried about her. It's not good to be alone."

"Your right, It's good for someone to be alone, but on the other hand, It's not good to force someone to share their feeling either," Motoki said.

"What do we do then?" Usagi huffed.

"Well, the best advice I have is to keep being nice to her, and eventually if she wants to tell you what's going on she will. Just be kind and remind her that she has someone to go to if she wants but don't try and push her for answers."

"That sounds like a good idea I guess," Usagi frowned.

"Not all problems have an easy answer," Motoki said.

"I guess..."

"Here tell me her name and what she looks like. If I see her in the crown I'll try and talk to her," he offered.

"Well her name is Makoto Kino, she's almost as tall as you and she's got long auburn hair."

"I'll keep an eye out for her."

The next evening Makoto was walking around the park. She sat down on one of the benches and watched the sun as it started to go down. "Makoto-chan! how are you?"

Makoto looked up to see Usagi smiling at her. "Oh, I'm alright, How about you Usagi-chan?"

_Success! I got her talking!_ Usagi grinned to herself. "I'm good."

"So is that your cat?" Makoto asked.

"Yea this is Luna."

Luna left Usagi's arms to sit on Makoto's lap. "She's really pretty," Makoto said petting the top of Luna's head. "Thank you. Ya know Makoto, I just want to let you know, if you ever need someone to talk to or to hang out with, you can always count on me. I would like to get to know you." Usagi said softly.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, I really do think that I'm destined to be alone."

"Well do you think you could at least give me a chance? You might just find out that your wrong."

"Why are you trying so hard for me?" Makoto asked.

"Well I might not know you but I can see that you need a friend. I want to be that friend because you seem like a really good person."

Usagi heard Makoto sigh a little. "I just don't know if I'm ready to take the risk."

"What's there to risk? I just want to be your friend."

"You see, My parents died in a plane crash two years ago. Ever since they died, I don't know the people I cared about all left me for some reason or another. I told myself that I wouldn't get close to people anymore so that I didn't have to get hurt."

"Makoto-chan..."

Suddenly they were surrounded by a thick fog. "What's going on?" Makoto asked. They heard laughter coming from in front of them to see that a woman with blonde hair standing before them. "I've found you Sailor Moon," the woman said.

"What are you talking about? There's no Sailor Moon here," Makoto said to the woman. "Don't lie to me. She standing right beside you."

"Uh, actually Makoto-chan, she's kind of right."

"Your Sailor Moon?!"

Luna jumped onto Usagi's shoulder. "There will be time for this later, You need to transform now Usagi!"

"Did Luna just talk?!" Makoto asked in shock.

"I'll explain later I promise," Usagi said as she turned to face the woman. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

"Zoisite, I don't know what you up to but you better believe I won't let you get away with it. In the name of the Moon I punish you!"

The woman laughed, "I will defeat you and show Queen Beryl that I am her most powerful follower."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Makoto yelled standing up and lunging for Zoisite. "Makoto-chan don't! You don't know what your dealing with!" Sailor Moon cried out. Zoisite easily dodged Makoto's wild punches and kicks, laughing the whole time. "Silly human. Do you honestly think you can beat me? I am the third general of the Dark Moon Kingdom, you weak attempts are nothing to me."

"Oh yea!" Makoto said as she backhanded Zoisite across the face.

Zoisite looked at Makoto in shock as she brought a gloved hand to the corner of her mouth. "You impudent little brat!" she spat at Makoto.

Luna watched in amazement as Makoto recklessly attacked Zoisite. After the teen landed a hit Luna noticed a green symbol appear on her forehead in the shape of the number 4. "Sailor Moon look! The symbol on Makoto-chan's forehead, she's the next Sailor Guardian!"

"Really?!" Sailor Moon said in astonishment. Luna leaped off of Sailor Moon's shoulder and ran to Makoto. "Makoto-chan! Take this!"

Makoto looked over at the cat who presented her with a green pen with a 4 shaped symbol on the top of it. "What do I do with this?" Makoto asked. "Take it and call out 'Jupiter Power Make Up!"

Makoto took the pen and took a hesitant glance at the cat. Luna nodded her head. "Okay if you say so. Jupiter Power Make Up!" Makoto yelled. Suddenly she felt a great rush of power course through her and watched in amazement as she turned into Sailor Jupiter the Guardian of Thunder. "Oh wow!" Sailor Jupiter said astonished.

"This can't be!" Zoisite screeched, "Not another one of you damned Sailor brats!"

"You better believe it!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Jupiter, Use your Supreme Thunder attack," Luna instructed, Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Supreme Thunder!" she yelled crossing her arm in front of her face as a small antenna rose from the top of her tiara. Sailor Jupiter called lighting and aimed at Zoisite, who attempted to evade the attack. The lightning hit Zoisites foot and sent her to the ground. "I'll get you next time, I'll get all of you Sailor brats!" She screeched. Zoisite retreated back to the Dark Moon Kingdom, leaving the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter reverted back to their human forms. "Wow Makoto-chan! I had no idea you were Sailor Jupiter!" Usagi said with excitement.

"I didn't have a clue either..."

"Does this mean you'll be a little more open to being friends?" Usagi asked.

"I-I guess so," Makoto said with a soft smile. Usagi jumped up with her fist in the air. "Great! Meet me after school at the crown tomorrow and I'll introduce you to the other Sailor Scouts okay!"

"Okay. It's getting late, I'll see you at school tomorrow Usagi-chan."

"Bye Makoto-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Crown

Makoto followed Usagi into the Crown where two girls stood waiting. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, this is my new friend Makoto-chan!" Usagi introduced. "It's nice to meet you Makoto-chan," Ami said kindly. "Yea, It's nice to know we have someone else to back us up," Rei added.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you two as well," Makoto smiled.

"Hey, Serena. How are you?" A young man said as he approached the girls. "Oh Motoki-Nii! I failed my pretest!" Usagi whined. Motoki chuckled. "So everything is normal then?" He asked with a grin. "Don't be so cruel!"

Makoto couldn't help stare at the young man, he had short blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She couldn't help but look at his lips that were formed in a lopsided grin. He looked very kind, and very attractive. "Makoto-chan! Hey, earth to Makoto-chan!"

Makoto blinked a few times as Usagi waved her hands in front of her face. She blushed realizing she had been caught staring. "S-sorry Usagi-chan what did you say?" She asked. "I was introducing you to Motoki-Nii! He works here at the crown."

"Oh, Hello Motoki-san."

"You can just call me Motoki-kun. That's what Rei-chan and Ami-chan call me anyway."

"Alright then Motoki-kun. My name is Makoto Kino."

"It's a pleasure Makoto-chan," He said with a smile and held out his hand. Makoto took his hand and shook it. "Look like I have to get back to work. If you ever need anything let me know!" He said before going back behind the counter.

"Zoisite!" a shrill voice snapped. "Yes my Queen?" Zoisite replied nervously.

"I'm running out of patience with you. What you did the other night was pathetic and stupid."

"I know Queen Beryl. I do have an Idea to lure Sailor Moon and the other out."

"Fine. This better be good."

"I've watched them go around in their civilian forms, they spend a lot of time at the arcade called the Crown. There is a young man that works there and Sailor Moon seem to think pretty highly of him. If I captured him I have no doubt they come for him."

"Fine. Make sure you have the monsters necessary to defeat the Sailor Senshi this time. It it obvious this new Scout is too much for you." Queen Beryl said bitterly. Zoisite gulped as she nodded. "Yes my Queen."

"Rats! I can't get passed this part!" Makoto said as she lost another round of Sailor V. "Well you've gotten further than Rei-chan and me..." Usagi grumbled. "Ami-chan probably has the highest score though believe it or not," Rei added. Makoto laughed, "Yea, i guess being really smart helps in any situation huh Ami-chan?" Ami shrugged a little. Usagi smiled as she watched Makoto interact with Ami and Rei. _She's definitely starting to come out of that shell of hers!_

Zoisite walked into the Arcade disguised to go unnoticed by the Sailor Scouts. As she walked in she saw the four girls seated by one of the games. With a sneer she looked away, for she knew they would have to wait. Behind the counter she saw a young man with blonde hair talking to a customer and grinned.

"Excuse me young man! May I have a word with you?" She called as she approached the counter. "Of course, how can I help you?" Motoki asked in a friendly tone.

"I hear you're grandfather owns this place and I was wondering if I could talk to him. You are Motoki Furuhata yes?"

"Uh, yea. I'm not sure if my grandfather is around but you welcome to come in the back with me to check..."

"Wonderful!"

Zoisite followed him into the back of the building, barely containing her glee. He was doing exactly what she wanted him to do, it was almost too easy. Motoki knocked on one of the door in the hallway. "Granddad? Are you in there?" When he didn't get an answer he turned the door knob and opened the door stepping inside a little.

"Well Miss I'm sorry but- oof!" Motoki fell forward into the room. Zoisite moved in an closed the door behind her.

"W-what do you think you doing?!" Motoki demanded.

"I'm hate to break it to you boy but you'll be coming with me for a little while."

Zoisite extended her arm out and released magic upon Motoki. He seemed to freeze for a moment as if his mind had gone completely blank. Then, his bright blue eyes seemed to have a darker glint to them as she stood slowly. "Now Motoki, you'll be a good little boy and follow me won't you?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes master." Motoki's said with an empty voice. Zoisite chucked darkly at her success."

Usagi had seen Motoki go into the back of the Crown with an older woman a few minutes ago but hadn't paid it much attention. As she looked, she saw Motoki come back out, following the woman almost like he was in a trance. "Motoki-Nii!" she called out to him, gaining the other girls attention. When Motoki didn't even glance her way she walked up to him with the girls at her heels.

"Motoki-Nii! Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"I'm leaving work early today, there's something I need to take care of," he replied blankly. "Oh, o-okay..." Usagi said with a small frown.

"Come along Motoki, we have business to attend," said the woman who was walking with him. She watched as they left with furrowed brows and a bigger frown.

"Is everything alright with him Usagi-chan? I mean he seemed different than when I met him earlier, his eyes almost seemed darker..." Makoto said thoughtfully. "I don't know... he did seem awfully different."

"I sensed something evil about that woman he was with," Rei growled. "You don't think it might have been a Youma?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"It's very good possibility. You'll have to keep a close eye on him when you see him again Scouts..." Luna told them sternly.

"Well done Zoisite, you managed to kidnap Sailor Moons civilian friend," Queen Beryl praised. Motoki laid unconscious on the ground at Zoisite's feet. "It was the easiest thing I've ever done. Now we can use him to lure out the Sailor Scouts. All I need is your permission to use some of your stronger Youma Queen Beryl."

"I will grant you two of them, they are my third best under the seven shadow warriors. Do not fail me Zoisite. I am tired of being disappointed."

"I will defeat them my Queen." Zoisite said confidently.

"Now I just have to send word to Sailor Moon and watched as my plan comes to a close!"

Zoisite disappeared with Motoki with a sinister laugh.

"Usagi! check in the kitchen, someone sent you some mail." Mrs. Tsukino said as Usagi came home. "Okay!"

Usagi skipped into the kitchen seeing a white envelope and picking it up before running up the stairs to her room.

"Who's the letter from Usagi-chan?" Luna asked as she peered over Usagi's shoulder. "It doesn't say. Oh! Maybe it's a love letter from Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi squealed as she tore into the envelope. There was a folded up letter inside and as she started to unfold it something slipped out into her bed sheets. "What's this? A picture?" Usagi picked up the small square and turned it around. With a gasp she dropped the picture. The picture was of Motoki bound and unconscious in some dark unknown place. "Luna! That woman we saw at the Crown today, It was Zoisite! She took Motoki-Nii!"

"This is bad, what did the letter say!" Luna asked. "It was addressed to Sailor Moon. She said that I would have to come to the park at midnight to get him back!" Usagi cried out! "Call the other scouts and lets go. It's 11:30 already Usagi-chan!"

Makoto was washing the dishes she had used for dinner that night when she felt her communicator buzz. "Usagi-chan?"

"Makoto-chan! You have to get to the park now! That woman that attacked us last night has Motoki-Nii!"

"What?! Unbelievable! I'll show her, I won't miss this time with the Supreme Thunder!" Makoto growled as she dried off her hands and grabbed the transformation pen from the counter. "I'll see you there Usagi-chan!"

"Okay!"

Makoto saw Usagi, Rei and Ami as she reached the park. "Do you see them?" Makoto asked. "No," Usagi sniffed. "Don't start crying Usagi-chan! We should transform," Rei snapped.

"Rei-chan is right girls," Luna agreed.

Usagi then got a determined look on her face, "Right! Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

"Mars Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make Up!"

"Mercury Power Make Up!"

As their transformations finished they heard a dark chuckle from above. "Zoisite had appeared out of nowhere dropping Motoki to the ground as she descended. "How dare you use an innocent young man as bait! You shouldn't take advantage of people's friendships! In the name of the Moon, I punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Makoto looked beyond Zoisite to Motoki lying on the ground. She saw him move a little as his eye's started to open. His eyes were a bright blue, like they were when she first met him earlier that day but they lacked the warm kindness and a look of pure fear was the replacement. "Sailor Moon? Is that you?!" Motoki called out with hope. "Don't worry, we're here to save you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Let's see how well you can handle my little pets Sailor brats!" Zoisite Challenged.

Two Youma materialized in front of the Sailor Scouts, one was black with Fiery hair and hands while the other looked like a human shaped mass of electricity. "Hijimaa, Kaminarito, destroy the Sailor Scouts!"

Authors Note: And I leave you with a cliffhanger! :) I really want to thank **karseneau1, angry penguin, and LoveInTheBattleField**! These guys have given me support for the first chapter and I hope they continue to enjoy my fanfiction! Thank you guys so much and I should have the next chapter done in a few days! ~MasamuneUchiha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dreaming of Jupiter

The monsters stepped towards the girls slowly. Sailor Mercury stepped forward to make the first move. "Bubble Spray!" the bubbles, that would normally have created a mist were focused on the fire monster Hijimaa. "Good thinking Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars called out. Then Kaminarito took action, stepping in front of Hijimaa and releasing electricity from it's body. The electricity traveled through the bubbles as a path and hit Sailor Mercury dead on sending her flying back. "Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Ooohh! Your gonna pay for that!"

"Sailor Moon, Lets combine the Fire Soul and the Moon Tiara again, Sailor Jupiter do you think you can handle the Fire Youma?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter nodded together. Sailor Moon reached up to where her tiara rested on her forehead. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars yelled out a second later.

Sailor Jupiter ran around the Lightning Youma as the other Sailor Scouts attacked. The Fire Youma was very close to where Motoki lay on the ground. Sailor Jupiter ran full speed until she tackled Hijimaa and sent it toppling over. The Youma shoved the girl off of it and threw a ball of fire from it's hand. Sailor Jupiter dodged the attack by jumping backwards. She noted that she was now in between the Youma and Motoki. Hijimaa formed another fireball and as Sailor Jupiter prepared to avoid it she stopped. _I'm right in front of Motoki-kun! If I get out of the way then he'll be hit! _Her realization came too late as the fireball came flying towards her. Sailor Jupiter made a split second decision and turned around, picking Motoki up and trying to run out of the line of fire. She practically threw Motoki over her shoulder as she moved but the ball of fire still hit her in the arm.

The Lightning Youma disintegrated in a pile of ash after being struck with the flaming Moon Tiara. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars looked across the park just in time to see Sailor Jupiter get hit. Sailor Jupiter fell forwards and Sailor Moon started to run forward as Sailor Jupiter and Motoki were sent tumbling to the ground.

Sailor Jupiter pushed herself off of Motoki and turned to start fighting again as Sailor Moon showed up followed by Sailor Mars and a slightly recovered Sailor Mercury. "Mercury try using your Bubble Spray again!" Luna shouted. The bluenette nodded and attacked with determination, "Bubble Spray!" The other Sailor Scouts decided to back up the attack with their own to get rid of the monster for good. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Once the Youma had been defeated the Sailor Scouts turned their attention to Motoki. Sailor Jupiter knelt down and undid the ropes that bound him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I think you might have kneed me in the stomach but I'm alright."

"I'm sorry!" Sailor Jupiter apologized quickly. "No worries," Motoki replied, "I mean you did save my life tonight. You said you were Sailor Jupiter?" He asked.

"Um, well, I'm new I guess. I am Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Thunder."

"So there's four of you now?"

"Yea, that's right. It's late and you should probably go home and rest."

Motoki nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. "Thank you, you all saved my life tonight."

"Of course! We couldn't let those Nega-scum get away with hurting you like that!" Sailor Moon said. The Scouts watched as he left, and when he was out of sight they reverted back to their human forms. "Makoto-chan! Your arm's all red!" Usagi yelled. "I got a little burned, It's nothing really," Makoto protested. "How are you going to explain it to people who ask?" Rei asked. "I do a lot of my own cooking so I can blame it on my stove," Makoto said with a shrug.

The next day after school Makoto walked into the crown to see Usagi, Ami, Rei, and an older looking boy with black hair sitting around Motoki. "Hey, what's going on?" Makoto asked as she approached the group. "Oh Makoto-chan! Motoki-Nii was just telling us that he was kidnapped by monsters last night, isn't that ridiculous ahahaha!" The blonde laughed nervously. "I'm telling you it was true!" Motoki shouted. "It was Sailor Moon, Mars, and Mercury that saved me along with one I didn't know about."

"There's only three Motoki, unless you were dreaming about Sailor V too," the older boy said mockingly.

"Mamoru I wasn't dreaming! She said she was Sailor Jupiter!" Motoki defended.

"Oh yea? And what did this 'Sailor Jupiter' look like?" Mamoru asked. "Well, she was taller than the other Scouts. She had long auburn hair, and beautiful green eyes, and her outfit was green to. She was amazing! She had to have been really strong, she lifted me up with no problem it seemed like."

Makoto could tell she was blushing as Motoki described her without really knowing it was her. Mamoru rolled his eyes, "I still say you were dreaming."

"Well it's not like you can say there isn't a Sailor Jupiter. I mean you don't know for sure," Makoto defended, glaring at Mamoru.

"She's right ya big jerk!" Usagi said.

"Oh be quiet Meatball Head," Mamoru said rolling his eyes again. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "You're such a child."

"And your a big jerk!"

Motoki and Rei were shaking their heads and Ami just smiled a little. Makoto grinned as she stepped towards the bickering duo. "Ya know what they say, the more you argue the closer you are," She teased.

"What! No way Makoto-chan!" Usagi yelled. Mamoru rolled his eyes again and everyone else laughed.

"Hey Makoto-chan, what happened to your arm?" Motoki asked. He had just noticed the large burn mark on her arm and had a sudden flashback to the night before when Sailor Jupiter had been hit with the fireball. "Oh, I burnt it cooking last night, It's nothing big so don't worry," she replied. "You should be more careful," Motoki said trying to look stern.

"Hey we should all go out and do something," Usagi suggested all of a sudden. "Like as in one big group?" Makoto asked wearily. "Yea, come on Makoto-chan it'll be fun!"

Makoto hesitated for a moment. _Being around Usagi has made me more comfortable around people again but, I'm still a little afraid..._

"I heard that someone was putting on a fireworks display at the park tonight. It's a practice run for the autumn festival," Mamoru suggested.

"Hey it's like a sneak peak," Motoki added in. "It's sounds like fun, I'll go," Rei said. "Me too," Ami smiled. "Alright, I guess I'm in too," Makoto grinned. "We should all go change out of our school uniforms first," Rei said as Usagi was about to run for the door. "So everyone just meet at the park then?" Usagi asked.

Makoto walked into her apartment and headed straight to her room to change. The Scout communicator buzzed and so she picked it up. "What's up Usagi-chan?"

"Well, I just couldn't help but notice the way you look at Motoki-Nii not just today, but yesterday too."

"Where are you going with this?" Makoto asked suspiciously.

"Well, you like Motoki-Nii don't you?"

"I-I mean I've only known him for two days Usagi-chan!"

"I didn't ask you if you loved him or anything. I just wanted to know if you liked him."

Makoto could hear Luna in the background yelling at Usagi for using the communicator for non-Scout purposes.

"Well I mean he's very kind and I think he's attractive if that's what you mean. Where is all this coming from?"

"Well you heard him describe 'Sailor Jupiter' earlier so he obviously thinks your attractive so I was just wondering."

"Your sure you were 'just wondering' Usagi-chan?"

"Yea that was all."

"I'll see you at the park then, I have to change."

Makoto traded her school uniform for a green tanktop and grey jeans before heading back out.

There were a lot of people out to see the fireworks and it took Makoto a little while to find the group. Ami and Rei sat on one blanket while Mamoru and Motoki sat on another leaving Usagi on a third blanket with an empty seat between her and Motoki. "Hey Makoto-chan! We're over here" Usagi waved her over. "You should have brought a jacket Makoto-chan," Ami said as she noticed the tank top. "Oh crap! I knew I had left something. It's alright though I'm not cold." Just then a calm breeze passed through the park making Makoto shiver a little. _I really shouldn't have forgot my jacket..._

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I am soo sorry it took me so long to get you the next chapter but I've had family in town over the past couple of weeks for my brothers wedding and It's been busy here. I finally got some spare time and so here it is! I would love to recognize my supporters **karseneau1, angry penguin, LoveInTheBattleField, and Godloverk!** I would like to especially thank **LoveInTheBattleField, and angry penguin **for their continuous support. I Love you guys and I am very grateful for the reveiws. I hope to have the 4th chapter soon!


End file.
